


Tease

by The_Theatrical_Revolutionary



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I had an itch to write this, fluff in some way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Theatrical_Revolutionary/pseuds/The_Theatrical_Revolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't really like her job.</p>
<p>It was boring at times, and The Promoter confuses her. Just this encounter with her boss leaves her with a conclusion:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em> He's a really big tease. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how he became one of my most favorite characters. Truly, I am confused. But here's my contribution to his small group of fans.

It started off as a, what you may call, normal day in Deadman Wonderland. Shows ongoing, people coming to the amusement park for the attractions. An the (h/c) girl had been sent to deliver papers, and reports to the promoter, as she was told to do so in her job.

"Promoter Tamaki, here are the reports from Dr. Takashima on ongoing research, bills and contracts for you to sign, and lastly your requested files." She has a soft smile as she places all the folders onto his desk. She noticed him eyeing her up and down, while he was playing with a toy car. 

"Do you...need anything else?" She quietly inquired. Jesus, sometimes this guy just creeps her out, but it's her job. The Promoter grins, and laughs a slight bit. "Ahh... Actually yes, Miss (Y/N)." The aforementioned girl gulps in nervousness.

"Please, do tell me about what Dr. Takashima's research has done. I assume she's told you most of the details?" 

You make your way around the desk to his side, and skim over the printed words. "Mr. Tamaki, she has mentioned that experiments have not been going...well. However, she states that she is making leaps of progress when it comes to the production of forgeries." He has an intrigued expression and stops playing with the toy, and replaces it with a pen. 

"Hm. That's what I wanted to hear, at the very least." He hums, and taps the pen on the desk. "And here are the bills and expenses. You only need to sign here," She points to the bottom. "And, that is all you need to do for the rest of the papers." Tamaki does as she says and places the signed documents into their folder. Placing the pen down, he slyly smiles at her with those seemingly always closed eyes.

The girl feels a couple strands of her fall in front of her eyes and tickle her skin. As she brings her fingers to her face, another hand comes and tucks her hair behind her ear. (Y/N) glances at the male with widened eyes, and face growing ever so hotter.

"...Promoter? What was that for?" She almost sputters in disbelief. Almost, since she is so close to losing her composure. 

His grin grows.

"Oh, your hair was out of place wasn't it? I decided to help you." He chuckles, and stands up. "You're quite the pleasure to see Miss (L/N). Thank you for your help." He leans closer to her lips. "I am very thankful for you to bring my files. I do have something to give you for now, as a gift." He whispers teasingly, hot breath against her skin. And she feels him grasp her hand...

And drops a lollipop and a toy into it. He laughs again. "You're dismissed." He sinks back into his seat, placing his hands together. "I'll see you around again soon, Miss (Y/N)." She's still left dazed and confused, but walks towards the door. 

She leaves the office and takes one last glance at The Promoter. She notices his feet are propped up on the desk. Apparently noticing her, he waves. Her eyes widen again, and she slowly closes the door. 

As she briskly walks through the halls, she shuts her eyes, and wraps her arms around her stomach. _'Oh god, my insides are writhing...'_


End file.
